


An American at Ouran

by makai_diane



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Some Humor, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makai_diane/pseuds/makai_diane
Summary: {I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB}
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB}

# American?

As the sun started to hang lower in the sky, the host clubs last client had left for the evening and all the hosts breathed a sigh of relief. Haruhi stretched and let out a sigh.

"Is it just me or the days get longer everytime we do this?" She rubbed the back of her head, a headache building and Tamaki presses his face to hers, nuzzling up.

"Haruhi?! Don't you like hosting with us?" He asks dramatically, tears welling in his eyes and he clutched on tighter, arms snaking around her waist.

"Hey! Get off me!" She says trying to free herself from Tamaki's grasp. Just then, the door creaks open slowly revealing a tall and rather...busty girl with blonde curls standing there quietly. All the hosts turn to stare at her, not recognizing her from around the school before she steps in. Tamaki springs into action, shifting into his host persona.

"Please forgive me, my beautiful princess! I'm afraid the Host Club has ended for the day, for we must rest lest we swoon when we,' he grips the strange girls hands and gets down on one of his knees, 'confess our love to you." He smiles one of his most charming smiles up at her but she only raises one eyebrow and pulls her hands away, leaving the king to cower in the corner in shame, upset he couldn't woo her like he normally would with any other Ouran girl.

"I'm not here for all that now, I'm looking for Haruhi Fujioka." She spoke with a slight westernized accent, much like Tamaki when he first arrived in Japan. Haruhi steps forward and bows her head just slightly in acknowledgment.

"I'm Haruhi. How can I help you?" She asks confusion clear on her face on how the American knew her by name. The girl in question does not answer, only looks Haruhi up and down and squints before speaking, the judgement apparent in her voice.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?"

The entire room goes dead silent, even Kyoya stops scribbling in his book as they look at the pair. Haruhi looks taken aback before swallowing and laughing nervously before stepping back, trying to put distance between her and the blonde.

"I-I don't understand what you mean I--" The tall female before her only waves a hand cutting her off.

"I can see through any ploy you don't have to lie. Not to mention you haven't bound your chest,' She gestures vaguely to Haruhi's chest and then continues, "Now where was I? My name is Maribelle Dawson, I'm a brand new student here at Ouran." Maribelle smiles brightly at Haruhi, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder in greeting.

"What does that have to do with Haruhi?" The twins ask in that sarcastic way of theirs. Maribelle's smile drops as she looks at them.

"I wasn't done speaking. Don't interrupt me again." She says coldly a dark aura suddenly overtaking her formerly bubbly one. The twins grab onto each other terrified, fearing for their lives much like they did with Kyoya or Hunny when they were caught in a bad mood.

"Maribelle-san? Unfortunately they are correct, how do I fall into play here?" Haruhi asks timidly, also intimidated by the sudden change in the other's emotion. Maribelle turns back to the girl in front of her and her happy and excited aura returns.

"Call me Belle, all my friends do!' She says placing her hands over her heart, 'Anyways I was told to find you for a school tour, since you're the school's top student and all that jazz." 

"Oh! Of course, d-did you want the tour now?" Haruhi asks, noting that the sky was starting to turn orange on the horizon. She looks around to the other hosts for a way out but they all seemed too focused on the new girl to notice the fact.

"Truth be told I already checked out the entire school earlier while my daddy was speaking with the chairman, I only came because I wanted to meet you." Haruhi actually blushes at the charm, it was effortless. She was like Tamaki but less...annoying.

"Ms.Dawson, your charm managed to make the ever composed Haruhi blush. Impressive,' Kyoya says, suddenly standing right next to the two, 'with our clubs dwindling numbers we could benefit from someone like you." He pushes his glasses up his nose and they glint in the low light.

"Ms.Dawson is my mother I insist you call me Belle. I am intrigued though, benefit you how?" She asks turning away from Haruhi and directing all her attention at Kyoya who was now looking over the numbers he had written in his book.

"We host some of our schools wealthiest women here, but we could gain more money if we used you to attract some of our schools young men as well,' Kyoya explains vaguely gesturing to the boys (and girl) who occupied the surrounding room, 'It would be beyond beneficial since Tamaki keeps over-shooting our budget and we need new material to keep our clients from growing bored."

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?" There is a somewhat collective gasp at that, other than Mori whos eyes simply widen for a split second. Kyoya looks up and into her eyes looking genuinely taken aback for a moment before responding.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you've lost your damn mind. Asking a stranger to whore out and at a school no less. How did you ever trap poor Haruhi into this?" Belle asks unabashedly upset, her finger in Kyoya's face, accusing.

"Ms.Dawson--Belle--we are not a brothel, we only...charm these young women." He explains with an uncharacteristically genuine smile.

"More like manipulate and lead on..." Haruhi says back handedly. Tamaki and the twins grab onto Haruhi in response wailing something or other about how that wasn't true while she yelled for them to get off of her.

"I'll think about it. I'll come find you with my answer when I have it." Belle answers extending her hand to the older boy. He takes it a pushes his glasses up with the other before pulling her just a little closer. He leans forward with his lips close to her ear.

"Between you and me, I hope it's a yes. Haruhi would benefit from having a female friend,' he pauses looking around the room, 'as could everyone else." He pulls away as quickly as he came and takes a step back. Maribelle squints suspiciously at Kyoya. She could feel in her bones there was something off about him but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what, but she could always smell a mouse.

"I'll see you around then. Goodbye." She walks out of Music room 3 and down the halls to where she knew her driver would be parked to take her home. She thinks about Kyoya's offer and if she thought it was worth it. Her father had enrolled her here in order to establish connections with other heirs for him but on the other hand that blonde boy and those twins had aggravated her already. Haruhi was nice and Kyoya wasn't--

"Belle! Wait up!" She turned around at the voice to see Haruhi running up to her. Speak of the devil and he will appear. 

"Miss me already, Haruhi?" She asks teasingly when the shorter female catches up with her. Haruhi pants for a moment catching her breath for looking up and smiling.

"Maybe. I just figured I'd walk with you since I was leaving too." They walked in awkward silence for a moment before Haruhi broke it with something she'd been too afraid to ask in front of the others.

"So what brought you all the way to Japan?"

"My father wants to expand his military and weapons business into the east. He says your technology is superior." Belle explains rolling her eyes. She thought it was pesky business to come all this way for something that could've been dealt with over a phone call, especially since Japanese-American relations were doing so well. Haruhi only gives a hum in response not really knowing how to respond like she would with Kyoya's medical business or the twins' fashion.

"What does your family do, Haruhi?"

"I'm here on a scholarship. My family isn't wealthy." Maribelle stops walking and covers her mouth, Haruhi raises an eyebrow thinking she'll be dramatic like the others about her middle class status.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you by assuming! Surely your parents work though, what do they do anyhow?" She continues walking now and Haruhi smiles to herself from the normal and considerate reaction, something she felt the didn't get enough from her boys in the club.

"My mother was a lawyer before she passed,' Maribelle murmurs her apology quietly, 'My dad works in a bar." They were almost to the doors by then and Belle turns and gives Haruhi a hug and smiles brightly.

"Thank you for walking with me Haruhi! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that she runs out the doors leaving Haruhi dazed by the encounter but in truth, now it wasn't just Kyoya who wanted her to join the others in the host club.


	2. A new member

# A new member

The next morning Maribelle woke up early and the host club was the first thing on her mind. She had decided the night before she would join. I mean, they would be the easiest friends she had ever made and if her dad wanted heirs then she would give him 6. She put on her gaudy yellow uniform and climbed into the back of her drivers car, her laptop open before the car even got moving. She had managed to find the names of all the boys in the host club and was doing research on them, especially Kyoya who she still felt was a snake. She smirked knowing she was right to an extent when she looked over his family tree. _He is the youngest, yet acts like the toughest. He's not a liar, just insecure._ She thinks to herself, feeling pity for him.  
The car pulled to a stop and she got out scanning the area for Haruhi or, any one of the boys from the day before. She wasn't disappointed, Haruhi and the twins were speaking outside the main doors.

"Good morning Haruhi!' she says enthusiastically, placing her arm around her shoulders. She looked between the two boys, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin she had learned during her ride, 'Sorry! I didn't get to meet you both yesterday, I'm Maribelle. What are your names?" 

"I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." They say together with a devilish smile, clearly trying to confuse her like they so often did to the girls of Ouran. Belle found this act annoying but her smile didn't waver as she took both of their hands.

"Well it is amazing to finally get to meet you both formally! I'm sure we'll be spending a lot more time together," Maribelle gushed turning up her charm so they hopefully wouldn't notice she hadn't known which one was which. If they noticed they didn't have time to discuss it, the school bell had rang and off they were to their various classes.

The three first year hosts nor Maribelle herself were all that surprised when all the other students flocked to her instantly like she was an anomaly. Everyone was beyond excited to become her friend and though she didn't show it Belle was less than impressed by swarm. She had to fight them off of her practically, not so different from all the other hosts. She figured she'd just have to get used to it but was otherwise pleased when the rest of her school day went by without so much as a hair out of place. That was until she was met with a surprise upon entering music room 3.

"Mari-chan! Is it true you're a host now?! That's so exciting! You can totally help make Haru-chan look even cuter!" She was swept slightly off her feet by the small boy from yesterday. Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Or was this one Takashi Morinozuka? She pushed on his shoulders to get him to release her legs and takes a step back.

"Yes, I am! Isn't that exciting, I'm gonna have so many friends!" The boy smiled and clutched his rabbit to his chest and gestured for his tall cousin.

"Yay! It'll be exciting with another girl around! Right Mori?" Ah so the small one is Mitsukuni. Mori only nods in response and then lifts the other boy onto his shoulder.

"It seems I was the last to know your decision." Kyoya says from the other side of the room where he lounged on one of the many couches, typing away on his laptop. Belle approaches and sits across from him crossing her legs. She eyes him for a moment.

"You're not the authority, Tamaki is." She says gesturing to Tamaki who was fussing over a less than impressed Haruhi. Kyoya looks up at her surprised she had known but quickly looks back down.

"You don't see that moron doing much important work do you?"

Tamaki, apparently hearing this from across the room, tears welling in his violet eyes, slithers over flopping across Kyoya's lap, "How could you say such a thing and in front of our daughter no less!"

"Tamaki-senpai! I am not your daughter! Stop saying that!" This gets Tamaki flying up in an instant and Kyoya only gives Belle a look that says 'see what I mean?' She laughs at this but goes more serious again.

"Kyoya-san, what exactly do you want me to do for our...clients? There's nothing like this in America."

"Like I mentioned yesterday, just use that charm of yours to get them to spend their money. You should adjust well, seeing as you got to observe your brother charm all those rich Americans for your father. Not to mention the practice you've gotten in his place." She knew better than to show she was startled at his knowledge of her life, she figured it best to fight fire with fire.

"You're awfully smart,' she responds pouring a cup of tea from the pot in front of her before looking up at the boy, 'for the 'extra' son, that is." He visibly tenses at this but doesn't seem to have any other reaction. She takes a sip from her glass and no other words are spoken between the two until the doors open revealing several blushing girls.

"Showtime."

Two hours later, Maribelle was surrounded by at least 5 boys and twice as many girls. 

"Has anyone ever told you that your bone structure is beautiful? You look like a painting." She said to one of the girls who was curled up next to her, blushing as her slender fingers brushed her cheekbone. If she could've Maribelle was sure the other young lady in question would have melted into a pool of mush right then and there. A bell rings out and all the clients surrounding her start to get up, clearly disappointed they didn't have more time to spend with the new young woman.

"Until then my angels, I'll miss you dearly." She says kissing some of their hands as they make their way out of the double doors of the music room. As soon as the doors shut the twins are on her like glue, one arm slung around each of her shoulders. She rolls her shoulders trying to get them off but the attempt is futile.

"Wow Belle, who knew you were such a heartthrob?" They ask at the same time, directing her to where the rest are standing.

"I figured and was right. Just this one day has increased our profits by 10%" Kyoya says after making some markings in his little black book. The hosts all sing their praises and Belle responds in turn by laughing and thanking them and even placing a kiss on Usa-Chan when offered. She sits back down and surveys the hosts who were all arguing over something or other. Haruhi sits down next to her, the eccentricity of the American starting to grow on her.

"They like you. Even Kyoya." Maribelle smiles genuinely at that. She wanted to be liked and not just because she was attractive or because she had charm. She'd never admit it but she hadn't had many real friends before.

"They love you." Haruhi blushed and sputtered at that but she didn't object, she knew but decided to never acknowledge it. 

"Ladies? Are you listening?" Kyoya asks, a hint of humor behind his voice. Haruhi and Belle both turn quickly, equal levels of sheepiness apparent on their faces.

"Sorry Kyoya-senpai, what were you saying?" Haruhi asks hoping he won't chastise them. He pushes his glasses up, the lenses glinting.

"We are attending my family's waterpark tomorrow. Will you be joining us?" Both of them are quick to respond.

"Yes!"

"No."

Belle looks at Haruhi in distaste for turning down the invitation but before she can even comment on it, Hunny has rushed forward and is holding onto Haruhi's leg.

"Please come Haru-chan! It'll be so much fun please!" He begs, tears welling in his eyes, something he's noticed Haruhi has never been able to resist.

"It would be nice to have another girl with me, y'know." Maribelle says lightly tapping her foot against the other girl's shin for emphasis. Haruhi gives her a look and shakes Hunny off of her before sighing.

"I suppose if I have no choice..." 

The twins throw the girl over their shoulders and run about with her all while thanking her for her cooperation in response. Maribelle only giggles at their antics before standing and brushing off her skirt. She steps past the flurry of the twins and Haruhi (and Tamaki, who was demanding they put his daughter down). She waves goodbye to Mori and Hunny and continues on to the doors, ready to get home and ready for tomorrow's events but when she walks past the Shadow King, he catches her wrist. She looks up at him eyes wide at the contact.

"Let me walk with you for a moment." She gives a forced smile, she really wanted to be alone for the moment but obliges and lets him walk alongside her out the grand doors of the room. As soon as they are alone his personality shifts slightly which does not go unnoticed by the girl next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asks placing her hand on his forearm, not wanting overstep her bounds but not refraining from the physical touch either. He looks down at the small hands, honestly surprised she would even touch him. He smiles softly for a moment before seemingly turning off his emotions again.

"Yes. I'm fine, let's continue." She smiles and removes her hand and continues her walk out of Ouran. After taking note of her seeming innocence, Kyoya decided he would wait on asking that question for now, it wasn't appropriate now-not that he wouldn't speculate in the cover of night for the next few weeks. He smirks and continues alongside her, silently listening to her chatter about her home in the states. Maybe one day he'd know the truth about Samuel Dawson.


	3. Waterpark!

#  Waterpark! 

No later than 11 the following morning, the hosts were filed into the back of the Ootori limo, (minus one very significant member). They currently sat outside the large western style manor belonging none other than Maribelle Dawson, arguing about who would fetch her.

"We want to do it!" The twins shouted, leaning for the door handle despite the fact they were being held back by an ever stoic Mori, who only pulled them back to their seats.

"No! I want to be the first to see Mari-chan!" Hunny yelled in response getting in between the struggling redheads. Kyoya and Haruhi both sigh in aggravation in response to the loud exchange going on around them.

"Why don't we all just go?" Haruhi suggests, knowing it'd be a long day if the bickering didn't end. The twins and Hunny clamor out of the car before anyone else could agree and are waiting not so patiently for the rest of the group. The pair of 7 walk up the cobblestone path to the large double door at the end but are quickly halted by two large men in American Military uniforms, both of whom holding guns.

"State your business at the Dawson estate." The one on the left demands in english, straightening his shoulders and staring the group down.

"We're here for Maribelle Dawson, we are her friends from the academy." Kyoya says, stepping forward, silently hoping his own english was good enough to portray that they weren't a threat. His hopes are answered.

"Proceed." The one on the right opens the door and they are ushered into the foyer and the doors quickly slam shut behind them. They look around for a moment until all eyes land on the large painting hanging in between the two stairwells.

"Is that Belle?" One of the twins ask. The painting they were gawking at was in fact of Maribelle although, her blonde curls had been slicked back into a neat bun, her smile was replaced with a cold and serious frown and her school uniform had been exchanged for an olive green military jacket.

"She looks--" The other twin started, tilting his head.

"Scary?' Maribelle asked coming down the right stairwell, dressed in a short pink sundress and thick-rimmed sunglasses. 'Trust me that isn't the worst nationalist painting in the house." She descends the stairs fully and englufts Haruhi in a big hug before turning to the rest of the group.

"Y'all ready to go?"

One long hour later the group was crowded around a pool in the Ootori waterpark, where the two girls were pushed into a changing room to try on bathing suits, designed by the Hitachiin group. 

"What the hell...?" Haruhi asks when the two Hitachiin maids start throwing swimsuits at the two per request of their masters. Maribelle only laughs as she slips off her dress and into the red bikini she had brought for the excursion while Haruhi is forced into a pink one piece, (although the two maids kept trying to get her into skimpy swimsuits, much to her dismay).

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, y'know." Belle says pulling the ridiculous looking swim cap off her friends head and tossing it behind her back. Haruhi only shrugs in response as they exit the changing room and are greeted no by no other than a blushing Tamaki who won't quite meet the two girls eyes. He holds out a yellow pullover and a blue one to match.

"Hurry and put these on! F-fine young women should not show so much skin before they are married." Tamaki says, flustered. Belle squints her eyes, reels her hand back and smacks him across the back of the head. The boy gasps and looks up scandalized.

"Don't be stupid,' she grabs the yellow one and hands it to Haruhi, knowing her friend would be more comfortable this way anyway, "we can wear what we want." She links her arm with her friend once the pullover is over her head and they continue on to where everyone else is. When the twins notice their presence they slink over.

"Haruhi. Belle. Want to go down the waterslide?" They ask in their usual unison.

"No."

"Maybe later."

They both groan and look like they're gonna throw a fit.

"Are you guys not gonna swim? Why do you have a swim suit on if not?" Haruhi looks around distastefully and back at the whining boys.

"This just isn't my idea of fun. I have laundry to do." Haruhi sighs, looking up at Maribelle for support. Belle only pats the other girl's shoulder in response.

"I just want to get a tan." Maribelle laughs and walks over to lie on a chair near Kyoya, letting the sun warm her skin. She barely even notices when the twins whisk her friend off. She stretches, groaning, and pushes her glasses up to rest on the top of her head. Kyoya silently slides over a tropical drink, not looking at her. She raises it to him in cheers and takes a big gulp before scrunching her nose and looking to the lounging boy.

"Are you trying to cheat me? There's no alcohol in this." He looks at her and raises an eyebrow and lets out a coy laugh.

"First you show all that skin and now you ask for alcohol. You're far different when you're in private" He says leaning back in his chair again. She places her drink down and stands, getting closer to the boy, her sly smile devilish. He peeks one eye open at her in confusion.

"You noticed." She says lowly now standing right next to him. He opens both eyes and looks at her curiously.

"Hmm?" 

"You noticed,' She swings one leg over him, now effectively straddling him and she places her hands on his chest. His hands fly to her hips in surprise. 'You noticed how much skin I was showing. You'd have to be looking to know that." She swings her other leg over and walks off to where Haruhi was sitting, leaving the shadow king somewhat flustered from the exchange. She smiles to herself upon getting to see him so vulnerable. She chats with the girl about school and other things before starting quickly when Hunny lets out a scream.

"Mitskuni!" She watches as Mori runs in the direction of the wave pool where Hunny was quickly being sucked under by the current. She jumps up and rushes over only to be crushed by Mori's weight when he slips on a banana peel. He pulls her up and starts looking around, panic apparent on his face.

"He's headed in the direction of that pool c'mon!" Tamaki yells. The club rushes that way only to be stopped by Kyoya's shout.

"Wait! Don't go over--" He doesn't finish his sentence before several alligators leap out of the water at the 6 members who were running to save their small friend. They all let out a scream and rush off before noticing they are effectively blocked in by the gators. Maribelle doesn't listen as Kyoya starts talking about data hes been collecting all day or something or other. She's trying to survey where Hunny could have possibly ended up, luckily Kyoya pulls out a map. She's really only thinking about the possibility of CPR as they walk through the jungle.

"Are those animal sounds the real thing?" Hikaru asks, nervously glancing around. Kyoya shrugs and looks to the twin.

"Possibly. My family tends to strive for authenticity, no matter the cost. Speaking of which,' he looks down at his watch when there is a rumble of thunder, 'it's time for the squall. Uh Oh." At those words rain starts pouring from the roof and the remaining group runs for cover in a tropical gazebo. They sit in silence for a moment before Haruhi approaches Mori who was looking into the forest before them rather sadly.

"Mori-Senpai, you and Hunny-Senpai seem pretty close. Are you two childhood friends?"

"They're cousins." Maribelle responds for him, wringing her hair out.

"What?! Really?" She asks, her mouth agape.

"Yes, The Morinozuka family has been serving the Haninozuka family for generations." Kyoya says looking down at Haruhi.

"But there was a marriage 2 generations ago!' Kaoru starts, 'But Mori-Senpai always makes a point to accompany Hunny-Senpai." Hikaru finishes. Haruhi shares an look with Maribelle and they both approach the tall man and each place a hand on his forearm.

"I'm sure Hunny-senpai is safe. It'll be ok." Haruhi starts.

"Yeah, he's tough as nails I'm sure he's looking for us now!" Belle continues smiling and patting him on the shoulder. He places a hand on both the girls' heads and gives a smile and nod. The rain stops and Mori rushes out, the girls following him, the rest of the group distracted by their various lives.

"Mori! You're going the wrong way!" Belle yells running after him, Haruhi being pulled alongside her.

"No. He's this way." Mori says looking amongst the various trees.

"Wait up! We're coming with you!" Haruhi yells lurching forward before almost letting both girls fall into a deep pond, and a pit of snakes...and a pile of bugs. Mori stops, shakes his head and lifts the pair and holds one in each arm.

"Thank you Mori-Senpai..." the now safe young women say, both slightly embarrassed at having to be carried. Little did they know the Ootori private police force were now looking for them.

The three walk in silence looking for any signs of Hunny when they are stopped by several men in swat gear.

"Target confirmed. The Target has been captured by a suspicious man. Unidentified female also with them. Target and female will be taken into custody." Hearing the guns cock, Haruhi buries her head into the shoulder of a frozen Mori. Maribelle slips out of his grip and he grasps for her but she is moving forward too quick.

"Please move back or we will be forced to shoot!" The same man yells at the approaching girl. She does not yield, she moves closer until the barrel of the gun is against her forehead at which point she grabs the nozzle, kicks him in the stomach and drops him, the gun now resting in her hands. She places her foot against the man's chest and turns to the others

"Unidentified female is acting hostile! Prepare to fire!" She aims the gun, ready to fire back but hears a familiar voice.

"Watch out!" Hunny yells before swinging down a vine instantly taking down the rest. Maribelle and Haruhi look at Hunny in surprise as the remainder of their friends rush into the clearing. They are more surprised to see Belle holding a gun than anything else.

"Haruhi! Are you ok?!" Tamaki yells engulfing Haruhi in a big hug. Belle scoffs and slings the gun over her shoulder.

"And what am I chopped liver?"

The twins start poking at the injured police officers on the ground, talking about they're surprised Hunny didn't kill them.

"Mari-chan helped!" Hunny says laughing and grabbing onto the American. They all suddenly turn to her in curiosity.

"That does go back to the issue of you having a gun, Belle." Kyoya chastises playfully, pushing up his glasses. She rolls her eyes and tosses it to the ground and stepping over the knocked out man before her.

"I would never use one so low class. What do you take me for?" She asks crossing her arms. The twins come up next to her.

"You're just as scary and just as unsuspecting as hunny-senpai!" They say in unison, shivering in fear. Belle crosses her arms and watches as the remaining police beg for the forgiveness of Hunny before they all start making their way back to the front of the park. She links her arm with Haruhi's and they walk ahead of the group.

"We should go to the beach next!" Hikaru suggests as they make it to the doors.

"Yeah the beach would be fun!" Kaoru agrees. Tamaki scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Don't be silly, the girls aren't interested in anything like that."

"Actually I really like the ocean." Haruhi says smiling. Belle nods her head in agreement, stretching before giving an equally bright smile. 

"Then it's decided! We're going to the beach!" Tamaki announces. Maribelle smiles and shakes her head before following everyone else out to the car. Maybe this group wasn't so bad. No not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Renge will not be in this story for any reason because I fucking hate Renge. This story will also follow the anime up until the last 'episode' and then after I will be determining the events I want to happen rather than switching to the Manga's canon events. Love you all!


End file.
